The Aftermath of the End of Hope's Peak Acadamy
by Arcflame Arcanum
Summary: The Final Killing Game had come to an end, but there was still much work to be done. Kyoko Kirigiri was the only FF Head that was not killed / missing. As a result, much pressure would be put on her in order to reform order and stability. Thankfully, her fellow survivors and now-lover Makoto Naegi, were here to assist her during this trying time...


_**The Aftermath of The End of Hope's Peak Academy.  
**_

 **DISCLAIMER (1):** I do not own the rights, nor do I claim to own the rights of the Danganronpa franchise. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.

 **DISCLAIMER (2):** Obvious spoiler warnings for Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy.

 **DISCLAIMER (3):** This story will contain Naegiri (Makoto Naegi X Kyoko Kirigiri) implications / fluff. Expect romance, but no sex scenes. May hint at other ships somewhere down the line as well.

 **DISCLAIMER (4):** This story will expand on the events that took place in-between Side: Hope and the post credits scene of Side: Hope (where Naegi becomes the headmaster of the new Hope's Peak).

 **DISCLAIMER (5):** I apologize in advance for any typo's / grammar mistakes I missed.

With the disclaimers out of the way, let's get started.

* * *

 ** _Prologue - A Hopeful Future._**

 _The final battle between Hope and Despair was reaching its' climax. Ryota Mitarai, the former Ultimate Animator and current head of the Future Foundations' 10 Division, is attempting to upload a brainwashing video to the entire planet that will make everyone forget sadness and pain essentially creating a world without Despair. Makoto Naegi however, is against the idea of such a world claiming that true Hope cannot be forced onto people. Mitarai however was not listening and promptly brainwashed the entire Future Foundation peacekeeping squad into take his orders. Just when it appeared that Mitarai had won, the former Remnants of Despair show up to assist the Future Foundation. Every single one of them had awoken from their comas thanks to the incredible talents of Izuru Kamukura, or more accurately, Hajime Hinata._

 _After saving Hiyoko Saionji from the Elite Task Force, her and Mikan Tsumiki went throughout the entire facility looking for and tending to the wounded. Eventually they came upon a storage room where there was no one but a young woman with long purple hair lying motionless on the floor._

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Ah! Another one!

 _Mikan immediately rushed over to the woman's side. It wasn't until she got a good look at her face that she realized she had been poisoned like two other victims she was unable to save. Hiyoko Saionji immediately frowned upon noticing the right side of the woman's face._

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** It's no good Tsumiki. She was poisoned like the other two victims we came across were. There's nothing we can do for her.

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** I-I know that, b-but…

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** But nothing! C'mon Tsumiki! I know you're a nurse but we have to worry about the others too. We can't worry about someone who's already-

 _As she was walking over to Tsumiki's side, Hiyoko didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence before she nearly tripped over a plastic bottle on the ground._

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Woah! Ah. Geez, who left this garbage laying around?

 _Hiyoko picked the bottle up and glanced at the label._

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** "Antagonist"? What the hell kind of name is that? Definitely doesn't sound sweet.

 _Upon hearing the name, Mikan turned her attention to the bottle Hiyoko was holding and stared at it in deep thought for a couple seconds._

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Ah! Saionji! May I see that bottle please?

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Huh? Well sure, but I don't know what good it's going to do you…

 _Hiyoko handed the conspicuous bottle over to Mikan. As if looking for confirmation, she opened the bottle. It was empty, but she could make out the lingering smell of medicine._

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** This… This is definitely a medicine bottle.

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Ugh? Who cares? I already told you it's too late for her! We couldn't save the other two poisoned victims so what hope does she have?

 _Ignoring Hiyoko's protests, Mikan pressed the tip of her finger to the young woman's neck. Attempting to check for something akin to a pulse. After a couple seconds…_

 _"...Ba-dump..."_

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Ah! There's a pulse! She's still alive!

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Huh? Are you serious?

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** There's no way I'd joke about this! This medicine slows the effects of the poison and puts the user into a near death state! She can still be saved, but I must get to work immediately!

 _Mikan immediately got out her first aid kit and opened it up. Inside were all the materials an Ultimate Nurse would need to remedy any number of injuries from paper cuts to broken limbs and even poisoning._

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Saionji? I realize this is a s-selfish request, but c-could you please assist m-me?

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Huh? Me? I'm no nurse! What help could I possibly be?

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** You don't have to do anything overly difficult. I just need a second hand to help in case of emergencies.

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** … Alright. If you're that confident you can save her, I'll trust you.

 _Hiyoko walked over to Tsumiki and crouched down next to her._

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Alright. Here we go…

 _The Ultimate Nurse put on her disposable gloves and got the necessary tools she needed for assisting a poisoned victim. Time appeared to come to a standstill as Mikan worked on reviving the young woman. Hiyoko meanwhile, simply watched on in awe as Mikan worked. Before she simply saw her as a clumsy pig. But now she had witnessed a whole new side of her._

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** … Hey, Tsumiki? I… I understand this might be a weird time to bring it up, but… Umm… Errr…

 _Hiyoko's face turned red as she tried to get out what she wanted to say. She was never very good at expressing herself other than when it came to being mean. Mikan looked at her for a bit, ready for what she was about to say before continuing her work._

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** I'm really sorry… I mean, I treated you horribly at both Hope's Peak and when we were inside the program. Umm… I think your skills as a nurse are really amazing and… errr…. Oh I'm no good at this! I'm sorry okay? Geez.

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** … sniff.

 _Mikan couldn't help but cry a bit at Hiyoko's apology._

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Hey! D-don't go crying on me! Stupid pig! I mean… err, C'mon, don't lose focus now! You were going to save this girl's life right?

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** sniff… of course… but… still thank you… And I'm sorry for what I did to you when we were in the program. Really, really sorry!

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Ugh. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't blame you for what happened. Besides… in a way… I kind of… deserved it. So stop apologizing and get to work Ultimate Nurse!

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Hiyoko… sniff…hic… thank yooooouuuuuuuuuu!

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Less bawling! More working!

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Y-yes… hic… of course… sniff.

 _Mikan regained her composure and continued her work. After many minutes of medical labor, Mikan was able to stabilize the young woman's condition. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed in relief._

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Alright, I was able to stabilize her condition. She should wake up in a couple minutes. Hopefully.

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Alright! Way to go Tsumiki!

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Ah… hehe… it was nothing. I'm used to taking care of people after all.

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Hell no! You rock girl!

 _The two shared a quick laugh, but stopped when they heard multiple footsteps running towards where they are._

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Ah! Oh n-no!

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Tsumiki! Quick! We have to hide!

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** B-but what about?...

 _Mikan stared down at the young woman worryingly…_

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Don't go getting yourself killed helping other people!

 _Hiyoko grabbed Mikan and pulled her into a spacious cabinet, covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Within seconds, a loud "BANG" could be heard as the door into the room was kicked down. Two brainwashed Future Foundation soldiers entered, armed and ready. They both noticed the young woman lying motionless on the ground. Hiyoko and Mikan watched as the two soldiers searched every corner of the room from the inside of the cabinet. Hiyoko had her hand over Mikan's mouth so she wouldn't say anything. Mikans' eyes were welling up, horrified of what they might do If they were caught. Minutes felt like hours within the closet. Unfortunately, It was not long before the two soldiers came across the cabinet Hiyoko and Mikan were hiding in._

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** (Shit!)

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** (…)

 _Just when it looked like Mikan and Hiyoko were found out…_

"BAM!" "POW!" "BASH!"

 **Soldier A:** Urgh!

 **Soldier B:** Gah!

"THUD."

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Huh?

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** mpf… hic…

 _The door to the cabinet opened after a couple seconds of silence. Both Hiyoko and Mikan immediately hugged each other out of fear._

 **Purple-haired woman:** Excuse me?

 _Both girls' eyes opened wide at the sound of the unfamiliar voice that greeted them. Much to both of their shock, the person who greeted them was the person Mikan had finished treating only a couple minutes ago. Both of the soldiers were lying unconscious on the ground._

 ** **Purple-haired woman** : **I realize this is a bit sudden, but could you tell me what's going on? It obviously looks like a lot of time has passed since I fell asleep.

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** …

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** …

 _Both the girls just stood there in shock, sweat dripping down their foreheads. Kyoko sighed at the two girls' reaction._

 **Purple-haired woman:** Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just… a bit confused.

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Oh… uh… We… we came to help everyone… We heard that the… uhhh… Future Foundation was in danger so we came here to assist you along with the others…

 **Purple-haired woman:** Others? Alright, tell me what's going on. I've obviously been asleep for some time. I'm a Future Foundation head, you can trust me.

 _Both girls stepped out of the cabinet, still fairly shaken by the whole ordeal. After a couple seconds of calming down, they both briefed Kyoko in on what's going on…_

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Well? That's all we've got about the current situation.

 **Purple-haired woman:** I see… So your entire class was able to wake up from their coma and make their way here?

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Y-yes! That's right. We all came here to help!

 **Purple-haired woman:** Well, the situation has obviously gone from bad to worse if your entire class was forced to come help. As a Future Foundation head I take partial responsibility for not being strong enough to take care of this mess.

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Geez, no need to feel sorry for yourself. Didn't I tell you already? We came here to help you, dummy!

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** That's right! We… we all did horrible things in the past… we know that n-no matter what we do we can never really atone for what we've done, but we at l-least  
want to help those who helped us.

 **Purple-haired woman:** …

 _Kyoko was slightly surprised by the complete one-eighty that their personalities had undergone. Not too long ago these two girls were part of a world-wide terrorist organization. Now here they are helping the Future Foundation.  
_

 **Purple-haired woman:** Very well. Oh, that's right. I haven't told you my name. It's Kyoko. Kyoko Kirigiri.

 _Both Hiyoko and Mikan nodded and smiled in approval. Kyoko turned her attention to Mikan_

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Tsumiki? Thank you. You're truly talented to be able to neutralize the poison so effectively.

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Sniff…hic… Thank you! Sniff, sniff… hic, sniff.

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Geez! Will you stop with the crying already? She's praising you! And so am I! Enough with the self-loathing already will ya?

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Sniff… okay… sniff…

 _Kyoko Kirigiri gave a genuine smile before she suddenly became lightheaded and collapsed to her knees._

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Ah! Kirigiri!

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Hey! Are you alright!

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** I'm alright… just a bit dizzy.

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Try not to strain yourself. Yes, I was able to neutralize the poison but you're in no condition for any sort of physical activity, especially with that damaged ankle! Please take it easy. We'll escort you outside.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** I'm sorry. I should be in better condition than this.

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Alright! If I hear "I'm sorry" out of either of you one more time, I'm seriously gonna slap one of you! We already told you we came to help YOU! Not the other way around! So just kick back and relax while we take care of this mess.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** … Very well.

 _Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief as she stood back up, still a bit dazed but capable of walking despite the pain in her ankle. They both left the room at a slow pace and went out into the hallway._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** (Naegi… Did you make it? No, of course you did… What am I saying…)

 _Kyoko let a slight smile escape her lips as she thought about The Ultimate Hope. She also remembered the words she had said to him prior to the fourth time limit. She knew that he believed that she was most likely dead. She knew that she was going to have some explaining to do when she saw him again._

* * *

 _Kyoko, Mikan and Hiyoko steadily made their way throughout the winding hallways, rubble in almost every one of them as well as the bodies of brainwashed Future Foundation soldiers._

 **Kazuichi Soda:** Heeeeeeeeeey! Saionji! Tsumiki! Over here!

 _The three girls turned their heads down a hallway to the side where they discovered Kazuichi Soda waving to them, Nekomaru Nidai, and Sonia Nevermind were also there._

 **Kazuichi Soda:** Yo ladies! Glad to see you're doing alright!

 **Sonia Nevermind:** Indeed! It is wonderful to see you unharmed.

 **Nekomaru Nidai:** Are you two alright? It's a relief to see you're not hurt.

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Hey you guys! Great to see you're alright too!

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** None of you are injured? I'm glad…

 **Kazuichi Soda:** Huh? Hey, who's the other chick? She seems familiar…

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** …

 **Sonia Nevermind:** Yes, I can't help but feel like we've seen her somewhere before.

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Oh, we found her back in one of the storage rooms. She was poisoned but Mikan was able to bring her back. She says she's a Future Foundation Head.

 **Nekomaru Nidai:** A Future Foundation Head eh? You're positive she wasn't brainwashed like everyone else?

 **Kazuichi Soda:** Wait a sec… of course! Now I remember you! You're one of the three people who came to save us when we were inside the program! What was your name again? Ugh. It's been so long. I'm sorry.

 _Kyoko simply closed her eyes and smiled._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** It's fine. My name is Kyoko Kirigiri.

 **Sonia Nevermind:** Oh! That is right. I do recall someone by that name coming in to save us in our hour of need. We… never got to thank you properly for back then.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Now isn't the time for that. It's obvious to me that something has happened. Saionji and Tsumiki filled me in a bit but I'm still relatively clueless on what's going on. Do any of you happen to know?

 **Nekomaru Nidai:** Yeah. From what we heard a guy by the name of Ryota Mitarai wants to upload some sort of "Hope Video" to the entire world that will brainwash everyone into forgetting pain and suffering.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Ryota Mitarai? The head of the 10th Division?

 _Kyoko went back through her memory. Ryota had followed her around in her Investigation of the Final Killing game. He came off as somewhat suspicious but ultimately concluded that he was a harmless coward._

 **Kazuichi Soda:** Yeah, apparently he was our classmate even though we never met the guy. He's also uploaded that video of his to the entire Future Foundation, brainwashing them as well.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** That explains the soldiers' unusual behavior…

 **FF Soldiers:** Freeze!

 _Kyoko and the others turned around immediately to notice a whole squad of brainwashed Future Foundation soldiers aiming their guns at them. Everyone was immediately frozen in place._

 **FF Soldiers:** Don't move a muscle, despair scum!

 **Nekomaru Nidai:** Damn, so there's still more of them.

 **Kazuichi Soda:** Aww man, I'm all out my Minimaru bombs.

 **FF Soldiers:** Gah!

 _Suddenly, the entire squadron of soldiers dropped unconscious and the figure of a young man appeared behind them and began to walk towards the group._

 **Hajime Hinata:** Hello there, It's been a while...

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Ah… you're Hajime Hinata… or, Izuru Kamukura?

 **Hajime Hinata:** Ummm, well the best answer I can think of is both.

 _Kyoko was a bit baffled by the young man's answer until she noticed his heterochromatic eyes. His left eye was green while his right eye was red._

 **Kazuichi Soda:** Hinata! There you are! You took off without us man. We were worried about you!

 **Hajime Hinata:** Ah, I'm sorry.

 **Nekomaru Nidai:** We're well aware of what you're capable of, but don't let it go to your head. In any team, when one player gets cocky it ends up holding back his or her teammates.

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Sigh. This isn't a football field Nidai.

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** But… even so, Hajime seems to be perfectly fine.

 **Hajime Hinata:** No, he's right. I'm sorry for worrying you, but we don't have any time to waste. We need to stop Mitarai.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Well, we shouldn't waste any more time right?

 **Hajime Hinata:** Right. Let's go everyone.

 _They all began running towards the exit of the underwater facility when all of a sudden, Kyoko became lightheaded again causing her to stumble and trip. Hajime and the others noticed and immediately rushed over to her._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Ugh…

 _Kyoko opened her eyes, but everything was spinning. It hurt her head so she closed her eyes again._

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Kirigiri! Are you okay? I thought even running would be a bad idea! Is this a side effect from that medicine?

 **Hajime Hinata:** Damn. We don't have time for this. But we can't just leave her…

 _As everyone was contemplating on the next course of action, two figures appeared from the darkness of the hallway they just came from. One figure was lean and tall while the other was shorter and large._

 **Ultimate Imposter:** Hinata! It's a relief to see you safe.

 **Hajime Hinata:** Hey there! And yeah, you too. Ummm…

 _Hajime looked the other man in the eye._

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** …

 **Hajime Hinata:** …

 _The two just started at each other for a bit before the other man closed his eyes and sighed._

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** To think I'd owe my life to the very people I wanted to rid this world of.

 _Kyosuke then looked over at Kyoko, lying on the floor with Mikan attending to her condition._

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** Hmph. You and Naegi really are just like cockroaches. No matter how hard someone tries you just refuse to die. I'm curious as to how you survived getting poisoned but there's more important matters to attend to right now.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Uhh… Munakata?

 _Kyoko was able to get a bit of her sight back, though a bit blurry. She could make out who it was just by the sound of his voice however._

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** You all. Go. I'll watch after her.

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** Uh… but…

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** It's alright. I'll be fine. You all go on ahead.

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** … Okay, but please promise me you won't strain yourself.

 **Ultimate Imposter:** C'mon! It's been nearly fifteen minutes already! We can't waste any more time.

 **Hajime Hinata:** Alright. Let's go. You two, be safe!

 _Both Kirigiri and Munakata nodded in approval. And just like that, the former Remnants of Despair left them._

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** …

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** …

 _Neither one said a word to the other. It was dead silence. Munakata looked up and down both hallways before leaning against the wall._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Munakata?

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** Yes?

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Well, it's Naegi. Is he?...

 _Munakata simply looked at her for a couple seconds before closing his eyes and answering._

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** He's alive, yes.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Ah…

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** And not just that, he managed to solve the mystery of the Final Killing Game and convinced me to side with him. He's on his way right now to stop Mitarai.

 _Kyoko looked down at the ground before letting a happy smile creep across her face._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Naegi… you…

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** Hmph. You think you're so good at hiding how you really feel don't you?

 _Kirigiri was puzzled by Munakata's sudden remark. He turned his head so he was looking towards the exit outside.  
_

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** I don't usually do this… but listen well to what I'm about to say. Someone I was close to died before I could tell them something very important. Just ensure that neither of you don't make the same mistake.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** (neither of you? ...) … You're not making sense.

 _Munakata simply closed his eyes before speaking again._

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** "If Kirigiri had fallen into despair, and I was forced to kill her in order to stop her, no matter what had happened, I would still be glad to have meet her".

 _Kirigiri became shocked and wide eyed at the words that came out of Munakata's mouth._

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** Those were his exact words to me. Those words made me realize that I couldn't simply forget what she and I had been through. Even if she did fall into Despair and committed unforgivable crimes there's simply no way I could forget the good times we had together. But… I can't tell her that now. She's gone, and I have to accept that.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** …

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** But as I said. You still have that chance. When he and I fought, his determination, as well as his feelings toward you became very clear to me, surely you can understand what I'm referring to, can't you?

 _Kyoko Kirigiri was in utter shock at what Munakata was saying. She quickly turned her head to the side so he couldn't make out her face. She didn't want him to see… the tears that had begun welling up in her eyes._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** … ugh...

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** Words do indeed have power. I was simply too caught up in my own ideals in order to realize it. And because of those ideals I believed in so strongly, everyone close to me is now dead.

 _Munakata remembered back to his final moments with both Juzo Sakakura and Chisa Yukizome, as well as the day of their graduation from Hope's Peak and frowned a bit. The light had begun to peek in through the dark clouds in the sky outside. Both Munakata and Kirigiri could see it from the hallway they were in, which led to an exit outside._

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** Sunshine? How rare…

 _Kyoko continued not to say anything._

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** I'm going to go see how everything has turned out on the outside. All the soldiers on the inside of the facility have already been taken care of so you don't have to worry. Whenever you're feeling better you should get out of here too.

 _Munakata began to walk away as Kirigiri continued to sit there. When she was sure he could no longer see her, she finally broke down for real. Tears streaming her face._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** … Makoto…

 _After a couple more minutes, Kirigiri finally calmed down and stood up. She walked outside and saw no one around her, Munakata appears to have left._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Hmm? There's someone over there…

 _Kyoko looks towards the building where Ryota's hope video was supposed to be broadcast to the entire world. She see's Makoto standing by as the entire 77_ _th_ _class along with Ryota leave the building. It appears that one of them tried to shake hands with him but was promptly picked up and carried away, leaving Makoto alone._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** … Naegi… you did it…

 _Kyoko wanted nothing more than to walk up to Makoto and greet him after everything that had happened. But she restrained herself and waited for a better opportunity._

* * *

 _About an hour had passed. Makoto went back to his fellow survivors and discovered that the former Remnants of Despair took the blame for the Final Killing Game so that the Future Foundation wouldn't be doubted. He, Asahina, and Hagakure went to see the Remnants of Despair off. Munakata went back to Naegi and asked him if he knew what it was he needed to do, too which Naegi claimed to have an idea of. With that Munakata walked off choosing to carry the burden of his two friends' deaths._

 _As Munakata turned his back towards Naegi and walked away, he saw Kirigiri walking in the opposite direction of him._

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** You seem to be doing better.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** I am. Thank you. What do you plan to do now?

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** I'm going to leave the Future Foundation. I need to discover just what it is I should do from here on. And I won't find that answer if I remain with the Future Foundation.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** I see.

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** Well? What about you? What are your plans from here on out?

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** I'll stay with the Future Foundation until proper order is re-established. Aside from myself, you, and Mitarai, who are leaving for personal reasons, every other Future Foundation Head has been killed. Once the Future Foundation is stable however, I will be leaving as well.

 **Kyosuke Munakata:** I see. Well, I wish you and Naegi luck.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** You as well.

 _Kyosuke Munakata smiled and nodded as he continued walking away. Destination unknown._

 _Kirigiri on the other hand, continued walking forward towards Naegi, who had his back towards her and was looking at the palm of his hand._

 _…_

 **Makoto Naegi:** Kirigiri…

 _Makoto Naegi remembered his dear friend who had given her own life so that he would live on. The blood smear that he received from touching her face was still on his hand, but faded slightly. As he looked at the palm of his hand thinking back to all the times he had spent with Kirigiri, he heard footsteps behind him._

 **Makoto Naegi:** (Hm? I thought Munakata had left?)

 _Naegi turned his head without much of a thought…_

 _But the person he saw was not Munakata, nor anyone he was expecting to see…_

 **Makoto Naegi:** Ah!...

 _The person he saw… was Kyoko Kirigiri. His dear friend that he presumed dead when she violated her Forbidden Action for his sake._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:**...Naegi…

 **Makoto Naegi:** …Kiri…giri…?

 _Makoto fully turned around, wide eyed and mouth wide open in surprise…_

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** You look surprised. But I expected such a reaction…

 **Makoto Naegi:** … You're? … But… how… I mean… you….

 _Makoto shut his eyes, rubbed them, then smacked his cheeks slightly in case he was imagining things…_

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:**... (smiles warmly)

 **Makoto Naegi:** …

 _Makoto was too shocked to think of a proper response…_

During the Final Killing Game, I investigated Seiko Kimura's corpse and discovered an antidote that could counter the effects of the poison. Wanting to survive no matter what, I took the medicine with me and drank it before the fourth time limit went off. As a result, the poison didn't outright kill me. It just put me into a near-death state. Tsumiki later found my body and brought me back.

 **Makoto Naegi:** …

 _Makoto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here Kyoko was, telling him that she miraculously survived the poison because of some medicine that she just managed to find by chance? Without telling him beforehand?_

 _Makoto hung his head…_

 **Makoto Naegi:** … Why? …

 _Kyoko was smiling before, but his question caused her to raise an eyebrow._

 _Makoto curled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth in frustration as tears began to fill his eyes._

 **Makoto Naegi:** WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO BE OKAY?

 _Both Hina and Hiro, who were waving towards the 77_ _th_ _class as they left by boat, now turned around in surprise at Naegi's sudden outburst. Neither of them could see who he was talking to._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Naegi…

 **Makoto Naegi:** You… just happened to… sniff… find some medicine? That just so happened to help you survive the poisoning? Without telling any of us?

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** … It put me into a coma, which isn't exactly my definition of "okay". If Tsumiki hadn't come along when she did, the medicine would've eventually worn off and the poison would've killed me. So… I decided to give you some words of encouragement before-

 **Makoto Naegi:** I DON'T CARE! Why wouldn't you tell us something so important? We all thought you died! We were all heartbroken. Don't you understand? You're our friend! You're… sniff… very important to me… sniff…

 _Naegi ran down to where Kirigiri was, tears running down his face like waterfalls. Kyoko slowly walking towards him._

 **Makoto Naegi:** KYOKOOOOOOOOOO!

 _Naegi ran right up to Kyoko and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her tightly._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** … (He called me by my first name…)

 _Kyoko frowned, but hugged him back tightly in an attempt to comfort him._

 **Makoto Naegi:** I… I thought I had lost you… The idea of continuing without you… after everything we went through together… it hurt… it scared me more than anything… sniff… sob…

 _Makoto began to weep loudly as he continued to hug his dear friend and fellow survivor._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** (smiles) Naegi… If I wasn't certain I was going to live, why would I have said that I would stay by your side?

 **Makoto Naegi:**...

 _Naegi immediately opened his eyes as he realized back to when she was referring to. Now he understood. She didn't mean what she said as last words, she meant it as reassurance that she was going to be okay. Naegi lifted his head from her shoulder and stared her straight in the eyes with a smile on his face, wiping the tears from his eyes with his right hand._

 **Makoto Naegi:** You're right... I'm sorry... I guess I just... misunderstood... How silly of me... hehe...

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:**... No, I'm sorry. For causing you so much pain...

 **Makoto Naegi:** (shakes his head and smiles) ...What matters is... you're safe... you're alive... that alone is enough reason to be happy...

 _Makoto and Kyoko just stared at each other for a couple seconds and smiled before Kyoko responded._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Naegi… Thank you. But… Ummm…

 **Makoto Naegi:** Kirigiri?

 _Kirigiri looked down for a second then turned her head to the side averting her eyes, a slight blush evident on her face._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Umm… It's not that… I mind or anything but… you're awfully close…

 **Makoto Naegi:** Ah!

 _Naegi couldn't help but now blush himself. His and Kirigiris' faces were only a couple inches apart…_

 **Makoto Naegi:** Uh… uhhhh…

 _Naegi slowly turned back to face him in the eyes, her blush still evident. She was shaking slightly and tensing up from embarrassment._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** (Well? What… do you… plan to do Naegi? …)

 _Naegi looked Kirigiri in the eyes. He could faintly understand what she meant, but he was still somewhat hesitant._

 **Makoto Naegi:** Kirigiri? Are… are you sure?

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** … …

 **Makoto Naegi:** … …

 _Slowly, Makoto leaned in and Kyoko did not back away. Both their hearts were racing. Eventually they were only a couple centimeters apart until eventually…_

 _Their lips locked._

 **Makoto & Kyoko: **Mpf.

 _Makoto put one hand around her waist and another on her back. Kyoko put one hand on his chest and another on his shoulder. After a couple seconds had passed, they parted and looked into each other's' eyes once more._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:**... Is that you telling me you want to be more than just dear friends? (smiles)

 **Makoto Naegi:** I... I suppose it is...

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:**... Makoto...

 **Makoto Naegi:**... Kyoko...

 _The two simply looked at each other for a bit, Makoto was about to lean in for another kiss until..._

 **Aoi Asahina:** Heeeeey! Naegi!

 _Hina's shout snapped the two out of their trance. Makoto and Kyoko let go of each other and stepped back._ _Both Hina and Hiro were running up to Naegi in concern._

 **Aoi Asahina:** Naegi! What was that? You… just… shout…ed… Ah!

 _Asahina covered her mouth with both of her hands as she stuttered in the middle of her sentence. After all, her friend Kyoko whom she thought dead was standing only a couple yards in front of her._

 **Aoi Asahina:**... Kyoko? …

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** AHHHHHH! IT'S A GH-GH-GH-GH-GHOOOSSSSTTTT!

 _Hagakure began to chant some… gibberish. Makoto put his hand on his face and sighed while Kirigiri simply closed her eyes in frustration._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** … No Hagakure. I'm not a ghost. I'm here in the flesh.

 **Aoi Asahina:** Kyoko!... you… you're….

 _Tears began to run down Hina's face. Like Naegi, she was there when Kirigiri had been poisoned, and also like Naegi she firmly believed that she was dead. Without another thought, she ran right up to her friend and hugged her._

 **Aoi Asahina:** KYOKO! Sob … sniff… hic…

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Ah…

 _Like Naegi, Asahina buried her head in Kirigiri's shoulder as she cried her eyes out. Naegi, who was watching on couldn't help but let his own eyes tear up a bit again as he smiled._

 **Makoto Naegi:** It really is a miracle… sniff…

 _Makoto rubbed his eyes again trying to wipe away the tears of joy._

 **Aoi Asahina:** Sob … How though… I mean… you…

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** I was able to find a way to counter the effects of the poison in the wristbands… I'm sorry. I should've told you beforehand and saved you all the heartbreak. I just wasn't sure if I would wake up…

 _Makoto went back up to Kyoko and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a caring, warm smile._

 **Makoto Naegi:** I already told you… It's okay. What matters is you're safe and alive…

 **Aoi Asahina:** Sniff… Naegi's right… You're still with us… And that's the most important thing… but…

 _Asahina looked at Kyoko with a pout on her face, her eyes becoming more serious._

 **Aoi Asahina:** Still though. You should've told us something like so important! We're friends aren't we? We should be able to trust each other!

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** You're right… I'm sorry…

 _Kyoko looked down at the ground._

 **Aoi Asahina:** Sniff… It's okay. Like Naegi said. The most important thing is that you're still alive…

 _Asahina rubbed her eyes as tears began to run down her face once more._

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** Uh, yeah! Totally! But… just to make sure, you're definitely not a ghost right?

 _Aoi Asahina grew incredibly angry and frustrated at Hiro's comment. She let go of Kirigiri, walked right up to Hagakure, and stepped on his foot._

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** YOWCH! OW-OW-OWWWWWW! What was that for?

 **Aoi Asahina:** You're seriously asking that? Honestly you're the oldest one of use here yet you manage to be the stupidest one as well!

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** Hey! I'll admit I might not be the brightest guy in the Future Foundation but that doesn't mean you have to be so mean about it!

 **Aoi Asahina:** Then stop making such stupid comments! One of our friends who we all thought was dead is still alive! Can't you try to act a little happier? Honestly…

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** Ugh… fine… I'm sorry… really…

 **Aoi Asahina:** Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Kyoko!

 _Hiro turned his attention to Kirigiri and reluctantly spoke up…_

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** Oh… Ummm…. I'm really glad you're okay Kirigiri. And I'm sorry for calling you a ghost… again.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** It's fine (A ghost? Really?...)

 _Kyoko was not exactly happy with Hiro's apology, but she at least let it pass. Naegi nodded and turned his attention back to Kirigiri._

 **Makoto Naegi:** Well, c'mon! We have to tell Togami the good news!

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Oh, that's right. I'm sure he'll be quite disappointed when he realizes that he'll have to wait to get my position a little while longer…

 _Kyoko chuckled with everyone else following suit. They all began to walk back towards the camp. Asahina though, noticed how close Makoto and Kyoko were walking together and decided to ask them some questions on their way back._

 **Aoi Asahina:** "chuckle"

 **Makoto Naegi:** Huh? Umm, Asahina? Is everything alright?

 **Aoi Asahina:** Hmm…hmmm…hmmm…

 _Asahina skipped ahead of the two slightly and stopped in front of them. Looking at both of them individually before chuckling to herself again._

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Is something the matter?

 **Aoi Asahina:** C'mon you two, fess up. You're boyfriend and girlfriend now aren't you?

 **Makoto Naegi:** Huh? Uh… Ummm… that's…

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** …

 _Makoto simply looked up towards the clouds, trying to avoid eye contact, putting his hand behind his head. Unfortunately for him he couldn't hide the slight blush that formed on his face. Kyoko on the other hand, grew wide-eyed at first before closing her eyes and turning her head to the side._

 **Aoi Asahina:** Naegi, I couldn't tell who you were with, but I'm fairly certain I know what I saw you and Kyoko doing before getting I got closer… "chuckle".

 **Makoto Naegi:** HUH! You saw that? I mean, no! That's not what I! Uhh…

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** … …

 **Aoi Asahina:** "chuckle". Don't worry. Your guys' secret is safe with me. But… I do think you make a cute couple. Go get her Naegi! "wink".

 _Asahina ran off giggling._

 **Makoto Naegi:** Ah! Asahina!

 _Naegi watched Asahina run off ahead of him before looking over at Kirigiri to see her reaction. Her head was turned to the side, eyes closed, her arms and legs crossed._

 **Makoto Naegi:** Kyoko! Are you okay?

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:**...Yes… I'm alright…

 _Kyoko turned her head to the side and coughed. Trying to regain her composure before facing Makoto again._

 **Makoto Naegi:** We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting.

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Indeed... though I wouldn't mind spending some time alone with you...

 **Makoto Naegi:** Ah...

 _Kyoko gave Makoto a bright, warm smile unlike any other smile she had ever given anyone. In respons, Makoto reached out for her hand much to Kyoko's shock, but she didn't mind and was admittedly very happy. They both began walking. Walking towards a hopeful future together._

 **To be continued…**


End file.
